Reaper
' ' '''Reaper '''is one of the many characters from Supocalypse. Origin As a child, Reaper grew up introverted and meek. He chose not to have a large friend circle, but he was kind enough to help anyone who asked him. He was afraid of many things as a boy- spiders, fire, and worst of all, death. Simply the idea of perishing from the face of the earth forever made him paranoid and fearful. Then, the virus spreads all across the world and he's the only one of his family alive. His skin and hair turned into a ghostly white. He walked out of his house and into the neighborhood to see if anyone else was alive, but all of a sudden, he had a vision where he was killed by an oncoming truck. He turned around, and there it was- but it appeared that the driver was lying down as his car swerved left and right. Just in time, he leaped out of the way of the steel collosus. Reaper resumed his quest to find civilization. However, he soon met with a young man who claimed to be working for an organiztion called the Unfied Society, and that he was being pursued by a member of the enemy organization, the Leader-Kin. They couldn't see the enemy he was running away from until Reaper had another vision- this time of his partner being killed by a laser blast, shot by the hunter from the Leader-Kin. Reaper quicky pushed him out of the way and took the blast. His ally noticed the hunter, drew out his gun and fired, right in its chest. Reaper survived the shot, but didn't know why. He was also confused why he had a vision of someone close by dying and not himself this time. Seeing value in his prediction and durability, the man led Reaper to the headquarters of the Unified Society. He remained loyal to them since. Personality While working for the Unified Society, he became much more extroverted than he once was, as he was forced to work in teams rather than solo. He became more confident in his abilities and less fearful, although the prospect of death still haunted him, but much less than it used to. The biggest factors that caused this change were his abilities to predict death and be at peak durability. As he made allies under the Unified Society, he became more open, selfless and empathetic towards his friends and teammates he didn't know, making him more willing to be on the lookout for them in the heat of battle. His durabilty gave him confidence to save them, even though it would sometimes turn into recklessness, endangering his life instead. However, these powers had a negative influence on his personality as well. He sometimes becomes paranoid about his friends' safety while they were gone fighting, other times he becomes fatigued from trying to save his comrades sometimes, wishing that he would be assigned a solo mission. However, could still focus on the mission at hand at times without complaint. He becomes overwhelmed when too many death visions are given to him at once. Reaper is also in touch with his feminine side; he's not aggressive, has an effeminate appearance and is somewhat sensitive. He's loyal to his friends but can be gullible. Combat Contrary to his impression, he can strike precise, lethal blows at foes using his death sense to fortell his target's demise, as well as dodging blows himself. The former ability only works in close combat, though. Reaper is physically weak but makes up for this in his craftiness. He can grab a nearby object or use his bare hands to strike lethal blows, as long as the foe exposes a weak area while fighting. However, this ability is significantly harder to utilize on non-human opponents, such as cyborgs, making him more suited for stealth and solo missions on the offensive. In a group, he usually fills the role of a supporter or cleric, using his death sense to save his allies and guarding them briefly. Supocalypse newr.png|Current design and statistics. Supapocalypse r.png|Old design and statistics. Category:Death Sense Category:Peak Human Durability Category:Male Category:Unified Society